I'm what you see
by Romanian Maniac 300
Summary: Monsters aren't born. They are made. How will the world deal with its own creation. And what will happen when he will get allies. WARNING: There are a lot of elements from Hellsing. I don't own anything.


**Hey everyone! I had this idea a long time ago.And now I'm going to use it.** **The pairing for this story is going to be Naruto x Tia Haribel (Bleach).** **Let's start!**

Since the time of the Sage of six paths, 2 clans were belived to be born from the deeps of hell.

Those clans were Gunsche, whose members are able to transform in demonic looking wolfs, and Van Winkle, people with the ability to feast upon from the blood of the enemis. Both bloodlines make the user nearly immortal.

They were feared by everyone. This fear lead to rumors about them being beasts with nothing else than bloodlust in their hearts.

During the third Shinobi War they were haunted down and killed by Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo and Suna. They fought until every and each member of the two alied clan died. It was a true hell for shinobis.

They lost thousand of their mens. But it was worth in the end. Those deamons were gone.

Well, this is what they thought.

But 2 members survived. Those were Hans Gunshe and Rip Van Winkle. They are the heirs of the clans and, right now , married.

And they have the greatest treasure. A child.

His name is Naruto Gunshe Van Winkle. He have his father's hair and stoical attitud, and his mother's skin color and eyes.

But their happiness is coming to an end. While they were traveling through Kiri, some ninja saw Hans and recognized him as a Gunshe, since their dark skin and red eye are a common trait among his clan.

Naruto was scared. The 5 years old boy know everything about what happened to his clans. Also, Kiri is infamous for how they see the bloodline users.

Right now a thousand of their best jounins are after them.

"Naruto! You need to run. We will hold them back so you can escape" said his mother. Hans was ready to fight as well.

He wanted to say something, a rare moment for him, but was stoped by his father's hand on his shoulder. The father was looking at him with a smile on his face. The message was clear.

He want Naruto to live.

"Please take this with you. They were used by the first clan head" she gave him a case."Now go!"

Even if he didn't want to, he start running as fast as his legs could. The silver haired boy want to cry, but his tears wouldn't do any good.

Instead he was having a look of determination. He will not forgive the world for it's ignorance.

He will revenge his family. Even if this mean to kill every shinobi that he will face.

His parents fought without restraint. By the end of the day they died, taking with them over 900 shinobis.

But to the anger of the survivers, they died with smiles on their lips.

Yagura was very happy to hear that his men took down the bloodline users. But unknow to them, the 2 clans survived again.

 **[5 years later]**

Naruto was now 10 years old. The silver haired boy was wearing a black, tigh shirt that show his muscles and pair of military green pants. His feet were bare.

After he escaped in that sad day, he managed to find a place deep down in the forest.

No one could reach him, since the zone was filled with dangerous predators. The beasts were on the same league with the ones from the Forest of theî Death in Konoha.

He trained himself to the point where his body couldn't move on daily basic. Fueled by his hate for the world that took everything from him.

He even managed to master his parents's fighting style and the weapon from his mother.

The 2 deadly pistols ( **Alucard's guns** ) along with his mother ability could easily kill any fool. But he couldn't rely on those alone.

As a melee weapon he is using a giant ax( **Nnoitra's weapon, but it doesn't have the same power** ). He forge it from the steel that he obtained, killing any random Kiri shinobi that got near him.

His training got to an end. If he want to become more powerful he need field experience.

Right now he packed his supplies and headed toward the nearest Kiri prison. With the bloodline purge going on, the place was filed with inocent people, who are going to be executed.

Just because they have bloodlines. Once again the humanity proves how disgusting is.

At this point he refuse to think that he is a human. The world treated him and his family like monsters. So he is going to show them how does a real monster look like.

They will taste his wrath.

[ **30 minutes later. At a minor base** ]

The soliders were happy. Soon more of those bloodline scums will die.

In 2 days a mass execution will take place at a prison not far away from them.

The 150 shinobis were chating with big smiles on their faces.

"Ohhh man. It suck that we can't be there" said one of them.

"I know! We have to stay here and watch out for rebels. Why can't they die already?!" said a second one with a frown.

"Cheer up boys! At this rate the war will be over in a short time" said the commander "After all those demon lovers can't stand a chance against us"

The laughts of his soliders filed the air. They were siting outside, doing nothing at all.

Then the first one decided to speak again. "We don't even need to be out there. Mizukage-sama can easily kill all of them at once. They are all the same. Weak and pathetics. They deserve to di*Bang*"

He was intrerupted by a loud sound. In the next moment the poor bastard's head exploded.

The rest could only watch in horror as his headless body fell on the ground. But they couldn't process what happened, since 3 more people died in the same way.

The commander was going to give orders, but he suddenly saw a blue object coming in his direction. He doged but the projectile did an impossible angle and went throught his heart.

The panic beggan. Every solider grabed a weapon and took a battle stance.

"Over there!" yelled one of them. They all looked in the same direction just to see a boy.

He was holding a strange L shaped thing in his left hand and a giant ax in the other.

Our protagonist jumped in the air and landed in the middle of them. Without remorse, he raised his weapon and beheaded 4 people with one swing.

"Kill him!"

The soliders were about to impale Naruto with swords and spears. He jumped again and did a roundhouse kick, snaping the neck of 6 shinobi.

After that he throw his ax and used the chain to spin it around him. The ninjas were falling dead like crazy, cutted in pieces.

The remaing ones were scared, but continued to attack. But they didn't manage to even scratch him.

Naruto's bullets killed every coward who wanted to run away. It was a slaughter.

And the silver haired boy was enjoying it. Soon the base was filed with blood and body parts.

Just one solider remained. He was ready to shit his pants in fear. This kid was not a human.

He killed so easily, without any remorse. His eyes gleamed with bloodlust and rage.

That deamon..no that monster was geting closer. His white fangs were ready to tear him apart.

"Stay b-back you cresture! What do you w-want from you?!" he yelled.

The boy said one thing. "Information" his voice demanded respect. Like he was born to give orders and lead soliders.

After hearing this, the poor coward was ready to tell him everything he know. But he was stopped by a punch in the jaw.

Naruto grabed his head with the right hand and said."Shut up. Your blood will tell me everything I want to know"

The shinobi was bitten by the silver haired boy, his body was drained realy fast. The man couldn't even scream.

In no time, Naruto was done. Now he know everything about the defence of the prison. And he still got a feast behind him.

He sighed.

He is so unlucky.

They died to fast and now he doesn't have anyone to torture. Sometime the univers is so mean.

 **Done!** **Here is the new fanfic.** **Tell me your opinions about it.** **See you all next time!**


End file.
